


Sushi with Leon

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Micro, Soft Vore, Vore, macro, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the counter of sushi weren’t just the ingredients. One of the things that remained on the counter was Leon. He wasn’t just sitting on the counter and watching like he usually would. Except there was something different. His body didn’t take up the entire counter. In fact, he was smaller. Small enough to be mistaken as a piece of sushi.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Sushi with Leon

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Tanu_1213_game/status/1250866000427315202/photo/1 inspired by this art! please check them out! <3

Today was finally the day Raihan would be trying sushi--or rather trying to make sushi. For a while, he had always wanted to taste the flavorful dish of Johto on his own accord. He never learned how to make it and he always heard others saying it tasted so much better when made by oneself. Therefore, Raihan had put his ability to the test and decided to try to make his own sushi! The man had prepped everything beforehand so he could take multiple selfies and upload them to his social media. Then, he finally placed his rotom phone aside and began to make his sushi.

However, on the counter of sushi weren’t just the ingredients. One of the things that remained on the counter was Leon. He wasn’t just sitting on the counter and watching like he usually would. Except there was something different. His body didn’t take up the entire counter. In fact, he was smaller. Small enough to be mistaken as a piece of sushi!

“So how’d this happen to you, Lee? Was Hop just practicing dynamax stuff on you or what?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t planning on telling you until you called asking for me. You were so confused when Hop picked up the phone. He was like, ‘oh, yeah- i’ll bring over some ingredients, i’ll bring Lee with me too since he’s busy,’ or something like that,” Leon softly laughed.

After all, he wasn’t afraid of being the test subject of his younger brother as long as his research would come along further. Leon couldn’t help but gently sigh as he laid down onto his belly, swaying his legs about as he watched Raihan prep the sushi. Then he reached out to take a piece of the krabby meat which Raihan was going to use. Not like Leon took a lot- he was only small and could eat a tiny bit before feeling full.

“Do you know how long this is gonna last for?” Raihan curiously hummed, taking his phone off of the counter to take a few pictures. He made sure Leon wasn’t in the shot so he could post the photos onto his social media. Then the man put his phone aside and went to get a glass, filling it up with cool water. He let out a small hum, returning to the counter so he could sit down. Comfortably adjusting himself at the bar stool, he decided to eat his freshly prepared sushi with chopsticks.

Leon shrugged as he sat up, brushing his hand through his hair. He let out a gentle huff though before he got the chance to lay down, he squealed when Raihan probed him with a chopstick.

“C’mon man, don’t be like that, cheer up. It’s not like you’ll be like that forever! Have some fun!”

“There’s nothing fun about this,” Leon huffed, “I feel extremely restricted. I can’t do anything.”

“Mmmm.. at least you don’t have to eat a whole lot while being small,” Raihan hummed. As he adjusted his chopsticks in his hand, he used them to pick up Leon. Grinning smugly when the man screamed out with surprise, he gently waved him around. Then, he pulled Leon closer toward his face.

Leon squirmed around rather desperately, trying to push at the sticks and drop himself onto the counter. Resisting seemed to be futile in any case. The man kicked his legs out, his golden eyes wide and his face dripping with sweat when he felt a hot breath against his tights.

“What are you doing- Raihan- why are you looking at me like that-”

Raihan brought Leon closer to his face and then he took the man’s leg against his teeth, curling his tongue around the small appendage. When Leon nervously laughed and tried to pull his leg back, he felt it scrape against Raihan’s fang. Though it didn’t hurt, it sent him laughing with hysteria.

With tiny hands against Raihan’s nose, he tried to pull himself away but it didn’t work. “Raihan- Raihan- nononono- don’t do that,” he barked out a snicker, trying to pull his leg back. However, he felt Raihan’s tongue snake against his inner thigh, only causing the small man to scream again. With saliva coating Leon’s tights and dripping down Raihan’s chin, the gym leader kept teasing his rival. Continuing to lick at Leon and gently caress the leg between his teeth, Raihan eventually pulled away and licked his lips.

Heavily panting, Leon stared at his rival and Raihan only laughed. Unable to hide the smug look on his face, he reached out and gently rubbed Leon’s head with a large finger. 

“What? You thought I was gonna eat you?”

Leon stared and then he looked away.

“Wow. You kinky fuck- you want me to eat you?”

“Definitely not,” Leon scoffed. However, when he noticed Raihan lifting him up into the air once again, the man stared down at the other. He narrowed his eyes and his eyes were wide yet again when Raihan opened his mouth. “Raihan- Rai- okay- Rai- I was joking- do not eat me-”

Howbeit, the gym leader kept his mouth open and he dangled Leon close by. 

Leon only screamed once again but calmed down when Raihan put him down. The man shakily sighed with relief, sitting up and crooking his legs up a bit. “You’re awful- that wasn’t funny at all,” he cried out with disbelief, “I didn’t think you’d even think about joking about something that cruel. I love you and all but that’s too far,” he whimpered.

On the other hand, Raihan didn’t want to stop. Picking up Leon by his legs using the chopsticks, he held the man above his mouth once again. Then he grinned, his tongue lolled out of his warm mouth. 

“Too far? We’ll just have a bit of fun. Don’t worry. You’ll be okay,” he snickered. Without hesitation, Raihan dipped Leon down into his warm, damp mouth, grinning contentedly when Leon realized he wasn’t able to get out of his situation. Trying to curl up and kick his legs out, he only let out a muffled scream when Raihan had let go of his legs. The man kept his head tilted back and curled his tongue around Leon’s groin as he swallowed him headfirst, helping him down rather smoothly. His jaws snapped shut afterward and he reached his hand toward his throat, rubbing the noticeable bulge which was his lover.

Swallowing once again to make sure Leon was completely down, Raihan adjusted his head and let out a heavy huff afterward. He smugly snickered, reaching his hand down toward his belly and gently rubbing the slightly distended area. 

Inside of Raihan’s gut, Leon only cried out rather loudly with frustration. He tried his best to keep himself clean to no avail. How would he even get out of this ordeal?! Wriggling around rather angrily at the confined space, he started to scream out to his lover.

“I can’t believe you actually did that- you’re disgusting, Raihan! What happens if I revert back? I’m gonna turn you to pieces- you’ll look like a piece of curry!” the man frustratedly cried out. Then after feeling a gentle tap from Raihan’s hand on the outside, Leon only continued to angrily thrash around. He definitely wouldn’t stop until he got tired.

Raihan happily hummed and took the glass of water from the counter, looking at the sushi he had made. Then he took a swig of water, only seeming proud of himself for being a disgusting person.

“You’ll get out unharmed, don’t worry mate. You’ll be okay in there for a bit. Just enjoy it while it lasts. After all, you’re the only human in the world that’s been inside of me more ways than one,” Raihan cooed. Then he placed down his water and decided to pack up his sushi for later when Leon was out of his body. 

After all, he wasn’t as disgusting as Leon thought he was. His lover had filled his appetite completely. Maybe all he needed was a little bit of Leon!

**Author's Note:**

> someone I know also decided to write pred!leon and prey!raihan with the same concept !! go check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749285


End file.
